


she’s the fire in the sin and i burn breathing her in

by thesurielships



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielships/pseuds/thesurielships
Summary: aaaah this is my first non acotar fic! I haven’t gone far though, since it’s Rowaelin hahahaha. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	she’s the fire in the sin and i burn breathing her in

**Author's Note:**

> aaaah this is my first non acotar fic! I haven’t gone far though, since it’s Rowaelin hahahaha. Hope you enjoy!

Rowan Whitethorn was a man of habit. He liked his days planned, his meals scheduled and balanced, and his books alphabetically organized.

He also liked his highlighters to go in the following order:

  1. yellow, first for most important
  2. blue, because it was his favorite color
  3. green, because kids should always stay close to their parents
  4. orange, because why not?
  5. pink, for _nota benes_



He patted the neatly arranged highlighters, humming with satisfaction. With his laptop on, his notebook open to the course he would be reviewing, and his highlighters perfectly organized on the library desk, he was ready to tackle the beast that was linear algebra.

He stretched his hands above his head, looked right and left to loosen his tight neck muscles, and went to work. Several pages of his homework later, he was sadly interrupted.

“Hey, man.”

Rowan scowled at Fenrys. “What do you want?”

“Is that any way to greet your best friend in the whole wide world?”

“You’re not my best friend.”

Fenrys clutched his chest in mock hurt. “You wound me, Whitethorn.”

“Good. Now begone,” Rowan said as he pretended to spray holy water on him.

“I’d suggest not wasting that holy water on me, as the she-devil herself has just entered the library,” Fenrys smirked at the door, and Rowan followed his gaze.

Sure enough, Aelin Galathynius was swaggering towards him.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses, Whitethorn,” she purred when she reached his desk.

She stood with her back to the window, the sunlight gilding her silhouette and setting her golden hair ablaze. She was a beacon of light in the dull college library and Rowan was a ship lost in the roiling waves of his emotions. 

“Surprise,” he replied in a flat tone.

“And that’s my cue,” Fenrys sighed. He fist bumped Aelin, stuck out his tongue at Rowan, messed up his highlighters and speed walked deeper into the library.

Aelin snorted. “That no-running rule might just be my favorite.”

Rowan was still glaring at his chaotic highlighters. “I’m surprised there is a rule you don’t hate.”

She clutched her chest in much the same way Fenrys had a few minutes before. “You wound me, Rowan.”

He shook his head, fighting a smile.

“I’m surprised you let him get away with that,” Aelin remarked, gesturing to the highlighters.

“Were you hoping to see me speed-walk-chase him through the library?”

“Actually,” she leaned closer and Rowan held his breath. “I was hoping to see you lose control for once.”

Rowan huffed a laugh. “You want to see me… angry?”

Aelin’s smile was a dangerous thing. “Not exactly.”

Rowan’s eyes closed briefly at the sensuous promise in her voice. “You really are a demon, Galathynius.”

“You know, there is a way to find out for sure.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I could always just pour a bucket of holy water on your head and see if you burst into flames.”

Aelin’s laugh was low. “Is that really how you want to make me wet?”

Rowan blinked at the innuendo. They’d been dancing around each other for weeks, and this was the first time she’d said something so explicit.

“You could just have a taste.”

“A taste?” he croaked.

She nodded. Her face would have been a perfect portrait of innocence if it weren’t for the wicked gleam in her eyes. “The blood of demons runs black.”

“Having a look would be enough, then.”

Aelin smirked. “Would it?”

_A look was all it took for me to fall in love with you._

Rowan was about to say just that, their game of cat and mouse be damned, when Fenrys reappeared at his side. Rowan didn’t understand how Aelin thought he was such a portrait of calm and control, because he really wanted to punch his best friend just then.

“Not to interrupt whatever is going on here,” he exchanged a smirk with Aelin, “but could I borrow your phone for a bit? Mine just died and I need a ride home.”

Rowan took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, shaking off his annoyance. “Sure.”

By the time he got his phone out of his bag, unlocked it and handed it to Fenrys, Aelin was already gone. His eyes fell to the highlighters on the edge of his desk: yellow, blue, green, orange and pink, with the yellow one closest to him. They were in perfect order.

His head snapped up to the door of the library, where Aelin was looking back at him, once again bathed in golden light. She winked at him and sauntered out, hips swinging.

Rowan leaned his chin on his fist, hiding a goofy smile. He dutifully went back to his homework, and as he pored over the long pages of his homework, he resolved to ask the fiery woman out the next time he saw her. 

After all, the way to man’s heart is through the alignment of his highlighters.


End file.
